Model
by dogs1111448
Summary: Kagome just started working at a modeling agency, by when she meets the funny Inuyasha, and the cold Sesshomaru, how will her life change? sorry summary sucks, the story will be better!
1. Chapter 1

Yes! I'm actually starting an Inuyasha Fanfic! I've read the manga, and watched the anime 2 times each, so I'm glad I'm getting my last butt to sit down and write this!!!

~dogs1111448~

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and 16 year old Kagome woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside of her window. She rolled out of bed, and looked at the clock. 6:30am.

She groaned and walked into her bathroom, looking in the mirror. Her normally pretty face was marred by sleep. She brushed her teeth, and then stepped into her shower, grabbing her vanilla shampoo. She stepped out of the shower, dressing in a tank top and shorts.

She headed downstairs, stopping at her brother's room to wake him up, since his favorite show was on in twenty minutes. As she entered the kitchen, she saw her grandfather praying at her parents' graves. Her father passed away when her mother was pregnant with Souta, when she was 7. Her mother had passed away three years ago, so her grandfather had been taking care of them, actually, _**she**_ had taken care of them.

She called her grandfather in for breakfast after her grandfather finished praying. Her brother came wandering soon after, sitting down to their meal of pancakes.

"So, Kagome," her grandfather asked, "You start your new job today, right? What time do you have to leave?"

"I have to be there at 9:30, so I have to leave after breakfast." Kagome answered.

"What are you working as sis?" Souta asked after he finished swallowing.

"I'm working as a maid and chef, right now, and in six weeks I'll be working as a photographer, and OH SHOOT! I gotta go, I'll be home around six, Souta will you do the dishes for me? I'll bring you something."

Kagome shot up the steps into her room, dressing in her maid outfit. A mid-thigh pleated skirt, a three-fourth length white top, and a black and silver vest. She packed her chef clothes into her backpack, and threw her "messenger bag" purse around her neck.

She ran down the steps and out of her door. She reached the tall shrine steps and slid down the handrail, yelling to her best friend, Sango who was leaning against the rail. Unfortunately Sango didn't hear her, and Kagome smacked into her back se3nding them both flying. They stood up laughing. Kagome rummaged through her bag, looking for her keys. She found them, and started up her Harley, throwing Sango a helmet after she put her own on.

They squealed out of the area, and towards the modeling studio where they both worked. Sango was a model there, and helped Kagome get a job. As they entered the area, a bunch of cameras started flashing at a two silver haired, amber eyed men. One was tall with maroon stripes across his face, a fur tail over his left shoulder, and armor over his body. The other was a bit shorter with a boyish face, a giant grin, a red outfit, and adorable puppy ears sticking out of his head.

Kagome was going at a slow pace, but a paparazzi dude saw Sango's signature long hair tied near the bottom, and took her picture, blinding both of them, unfortunately... Sango's feet shot forward, accidentally pushing down on the gas. The bike shot towards the two men, Sango yelling apologies, and Kagome yelling for people to get out of their way.

In one swift movement the taller of the two men grabbed the back of the bike and caught Kagome, who flew forward at the sudden brake. The shorter of the two grabbed Sango.

After the girls were let go of, Kagome took her bike, her helmet still firmly in place, while Sango took of her helmet. She yelled thanks at the two men, and followed Kagome, who was yelling threats at the paparazzi who were in her way.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Taisho looked at the girls enter the building. Sesshomaru had a look of disgust, while Inuyasha was holding his sides in laughter. Between laughs he said "I know that was –laugh- Sango, but that –laugh- other girl looks –laugh- new…" Sesshomaru merely sighed. "She's the new girl, idiot. The girl Sango talks about, Kagome Higurashi." Sesshomaru said the name with total and utter disgust. But secretly he was interested by her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry this is a REALLY short chapter. But I wrote it in 20 minutes, and I just want to post this. But I promise the next chapter will be longer. I'll start working on it now, okay?! See ya guys!

~dogs1111448~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all!!! It's dogs1111448, I'm so sorry that I haven't written anything in ages, but summer has been busy for me… anyway, here's chapter two of _Model_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hurry up Kagome!" Sango yelled as she pulled on Kagome's arm, dodging between the paparazzi in front of the building.

Kagome was running as fast as she could, she had given her helmet to Sango to use as a weapon to fight through the crowd.

They both sighed in relief as the burst through the front doors, past the line of police who kept the paparazzi at bay.

"Sango?" Kagome asked, "Why are there so many police officers?"

"Did I not tell you?" When Kagome shook her head, Sango finished, saying "Well, actually, I'm doing a photo shoot with Sesshomaru." **(A/N I know that this makes it seem like a Sango/Sesshomaru fic, but it WILL be a Kagome/Sesshomaru!)**

"Good luck! I heard he's a real pain in the ass, and that he gives his female models a really hard time!" Kagome stated.

"Yeah, so wish me luck, or else you will me taking me home in a bag." Sango laughed.

Kagome was about to reply when she felt her vision fill up with white flashes. She looked behind her, and saw that Sesshomaru and his brother, what was his name… oh yeah, Inuyasha, walk up the front steps.

"Oh, well, see ya at lunch!" Kagome said as she waved and walked off.

"Yeah! See ya later Kagome!"

Sango headed off and Kagome went to the front desk.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

I saw Sango walk off in one direction, and that girl, Kagome, walk to the front desk. She smelled surprisingly good, not like perfume, and deodorant, like other humans, but like honey and Sakura Blossoms.

I was starting to head towards her when I heard someone calling my name. I guess it's time to start the shoot.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

As I was talking to the lady at the front desk, I felt something brush against my arm. I looked up into the eyes of Naraku Asai. My sapphire eyes clashing with his crimson.

"Excuse me, miss?" The lady at the front desk asked strongly. I looked over at her. "Your first job will be cleaning the… the paint room." She finished with a smirk.

"Uh, Kira? The paint room is nearly impossible to clean! She'll kill herself with the toxic fumes." Naraku said.

"It's fine!" I said with a smile. "I can handle it!!!"

"Then let me walk you there." Naraku said.

"Oh you don't ha-" I started

"Oh, I insist."

He left the desk and I followed him, the paint room wasn't that far, but we had to make a stop at a cleaning supply cabinet, and he pushed the cart for me.

"Well, thank you for walking me!" I said happily.

"Yeah, sure see you around." He said, and walked off.

I stepped into the room, and my mouth dropped open in shock. It looked like a paint factory had thrown up, there was not one clean surface, and the paint looked to be as thick as an inch on the wall, and as thick as half a foot on the floor.

I sat down and started scrubbing, not caring that I was getting the seat of my skirt dirty.

An hour later, as I was finishing up one of the walls, my alarm started beeping, I turned it off and headed towards the main building, getting ready for lunch.

I was amazed at how much I cooked up, Soup, sandwiches, salads, desserts, and sodas, just as the crowd started coming in.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"KAGS!" Kagome looked over at the girl screaming her name.

"Yeah Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Why the hell is NARAKU ASAI looking for YOU?" She questioned. **(A/N I know it seems like a Naraku/Kagome fic. But I promise it won't be!)**

"I don't know. He helped me out earlier, and that's it." Kagome responded confused.

"Well, what's for lunch?" Sango asked.

"Ha ha, you're HILARIOUS!" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Kagome, look! He's coming in!!! He's heading towards us!!!" Sango said excitedly

"He's a model, so what?" Kagome said as she turned around to clean the dishes.

"Oh, that's nice, so if I was a regular guy, would you let me take you to dinner?"

Kagome turned around, her loosely tied hair freeing itself from its bun, framing his face.

"Uhh, well…" Kagome started.

"I insist" Naraku all but demanded.

"Well, Okay…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ha ha, a cliffhanger. Until next time, my dear readers. Please R&R!!!

If I get at least 15 reviews, I promise to make a SUPER long chapter! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! It's me! I can't believe how long it's been since I updated any of my stories, though I did update a Skip Beat fic a couple of weeks ago… anyways, I hop you enjoy this chapter of Model.

"So Kagome, what are you going to wear?" Sango asked me, lounging on my bed at 5:30.

"Clothes."

"Ha ha, very funny. Where's he going to take you?"

"We're just going to the diner down the road. You know, _Roadies Diner_."

"Okay, then what about that royal blue cable-knit ¾ length sleeve sweater that I got you and a pair of jeans, and those white flats."

"Just what I was thinking, except I'm gonna wear my green converse!" Honestly, that was a lie, except about the converse, I was thinking of my faded Orange Juice shirt, and a pair of jean shorts. But Sango would have a cow if I told her that. In fact, just for coming over to my house to sleep over after the date, she was wearing a Ralph Lauren thick strapped pink tank top. A Ralph Lauren black thigh length black skirt, Ugg shoes and a Gucci handbag.

"Hey Sango, if Buyo pees on that purse, it's not my fault." I pulled half my hair into a ponytail and locked it in place with a strawberry clip.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You tell me that every time I come over. But I have to keep up an image."

"Okay, whatever you say. I'm leaving, Sango, see you in an hour or so."

"Bye! Drive safe."

I entered into the Diner and looked around, nervously. I saw my friend Ayame who was the hostess.

"Hey Ayame! Did you see a dude?"

She gave me a weird look. "No Kagome, nobody ever brings there date here, because our food is sooooooo bad. BUT! Guess what. No, don't say anything, I'll tell you. The hunky model Naraku Asai is here! Unfortunately, Kinky-Hoe is the one serving him."

I grimaced. Kinky-Hoe, or properly known as Kikyo Higurashi, my cousin, was known for whoring around, and the only reason we think she got the job here is because she slept with the manager.

"Which table is he at?" I asked, looking around.

"Kagome? I thought you weren't in love with him! Why do you ask? Just look for the cloud of girls."

"I'm his date." I said simply, my eyes locating his fan-girls.

"KAGOME! We're talking about this later! Have a nice date!" Ayame called after my retreating back.

I squirmed through the girls and plopped down the seat across from him in the booth.

"Sorry I'm late! Sango was over giving me fashion advice." I smiled. The girls saw that, and grumbled, walking away back to their tables, and _their _own dates.

"It's fine, are you ready to order?" He asked, staring into my blue eyes with his weird red ones.

"Um, yeah. I come here all the time, so I'm just gonna get my usual." I smiled.

Kikyo came bounding over, wearing a push up water bra that made her look like she had D's. The top buttons of her button up were open, revealing bountiful cleavage, and the top of her lacy red and black bra. Her shirt was tight, and her red leather skirt came down about two inches from her crotch. Flashing many people with a cheetah print thong. Her vest was open, and the silver back look slightly worn, as if she spent a lot of time on her back. She had a leather choker with a leather strip down he front, and there were red and black beads hanging in her cleavage. Her outfit was completed with her hair wild and messy. And hickey's that concealer barely covered up.

"Oh…. Hello, little cousin." She didn't look happy to see me. "Can I take your orders?" She asked, squeezing her arms together for Naraku.

"You can order first!" Naraku said politely.

"Thank you! Well, Kikyo, I'll have the triple cheeseburger, a large chocolate shake, and a large fries." I smiled at her.

"What about you, Mr. Asai?" Kikyo asked, trying to make her lips look pouty.

"I'll have a large salad with thousand island dressing, a large iced tea, and a large order of the mixed fruit bowl."

She gave a fake smile and walked away.

"Naraku!" I blushed. "You should have ordered first. Now I feel kind of awkward…"

"Well, I got thousand island dressing!" He argues.

"I got a triple cheeseburger." I said, looking at the table.

"Well, I have to keep my shape. What about you? You eat so much, and look so thin, do you work out?" He asked, folding his hands under his chin, fixing me with those red eyes.

"I don't formally work out, but I'm a photographer, and I often have to do a lot of climbing." I said. Repeating action of what he did with his hands.

"Really? Then why are you working as a maid and a chef right now?" he asked, surprised.

"I'll be a photographer in 6 weeks. I think they want to see how I work with the company right now."

"That's reasonable. How's it going with the paint room?" He asked, while Kikyo delivered our food. I noticed that he glanced at Kikyo's cleavage quickly, an odd gleam in his eyes.

I took a fry and popped it into my mouth, chewing on the end while I looked at Naraku.

He was very muscular, in the good way, not with the watermelon sized biceps. He was wearing a black and red polo, black jeans, and black converse. He had a square jaw, and pearly white teeth with a hint of fangs, but I already knew he was a demon, what kind, I was not sure about. He had longer hair then me, his beating mine about 8 inches in length, mine going down to the middle of my ribs, his hitting a couple inches above his hips.

"Kagome?" He asked.

"Oh! The paint room's going fine; I finished one of the walls." I said, blushing at being caught.

"Wow! Really?" He reached out his hand and put in on mine. My insides immediately flinched. My Miko powers flaring, saying there was something wrong about this guy.

"Yeah…" I moved my hand so I couple pick up my burger.

"So Naraku, what kind of Demon are you?" I asked, taking a big bite of my burger.

"Me? I'm a spider demon. Well, at least half spider demon, I'm a Hanyou, but more powerful than some of the full-blooded Youkai out there."

"Really? That's so cool!" Can you spell braggart? I can N-A-R-A-K-U. I smiled at him, and reached for another fry.

We talked about random stuff for about a half-hour, as we ate our food. Him occasionally resting his hand on mine, me politely removing my hand.

After a while, he had paid the bill, Kikyo and him eye-flirting, and he walked me to my bike, after I hugged Ayame goodbye.

I grasped my helmet between my fingers, and half smiled at him. He put his hands on either side of me, pinning me to the bike. He leaned in as to kiss me, and I put my helmet between us.

"Not yet, Naraku." I said. "I don't think it's time"

He frowned instantly. Anger flashing through his eyes.

"Did you just say _no_?"

"Um, yeah…."

"To ME?"

"Yeah…. Listen, Naraku, it's not that I don't like you, it's just that I don't know you, and uh, that wouldn't be very special… Right?"

He smirked at me. "It doesn't _have_ to be _special_, it's not like it's your first kiss, right?"

I blushed, the color of my cheeks only a few shades light than his eyes.

"Actually, Narkau, yeah, it would be my first kiss. Now if you'll excuse me, Sango is waiting for me. Excuse me."

I could feel his angry stare behind me as I slid on my helmet, and sat on my bike. I opened the visor, and smiled at him before I pulled it down again. I backed out, waved, and sped out of the parking lot.

"HE WHAT? That's so rude!" Sango was outraged when I told her about the end of the date.

"Yeah. You wanna go downstairs and get some ice-cream?" I got up off my bed, now donning a SpongeBob t-shirt and black shorts. Sango was wearing a normal pair of normal priced pink and black pajamas.

Sure. When we were at the top of the staircase, Sango had a rare moment of clumsiness, and fell down the steps.

I ran down the steps to see how she was.

"SANGO! Are you okay?" I checked her over for injuries. Crap! She had a bruised knee, a scratch on her arm, and a split lip.

"Oh No! How are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Kagome. You're pretty! You can sub for me!" She declared, sitting up, wincing about her knee.

"Sango!" Kagome cried.

"No buts! You're the only one I trust won't try to seduce Sesshomaru when you're working!" She declared. "Now, the only Butt I want to see is yours going upstairs to bed. I'm glad I brought my make-up kit!" She called her supervisors, and got the "Okay." Sighing, we both went up to bed.

I woke up and stared at Sango, who was now in a Ralph Lauren sundress, and Prada pumps. She wore a sheer Hermes Scarf around her neck, and a set of Swarowski crystals around wrist, neck, and in her ears. She even had a diamond ring on her middle finger. A coach Bag open in front of her.

"Morning, Kaggie! Hop in the shower. Now." She commanded.

I robotically did as she pleased. I brushed my teeth, and blow-dried my hair without brushing it, so there were slight curls and waves left in it.

Sango came into the bathroom and brushed my hair, pulling it beck into a four-strand French braid. She pinned back my bangs, but a few locks slipped out and curled delicately around my eyelashes.

I sat still as she dusted a light blue eye shadow on my lids, and pitch-black eyeliner. The same color mascara was applied to my already long, and dark eye-lashed. She dusted a light pink on my cheeks, and a shiny, clear, apple color tinted gloss.

She dressed me in another one of her Ralph Lauren sundresses, Coach heels, and a small Gucci bag. (that was thankfully in the "messenger" style.) She then draped a necklace of thin, gold strands around my neck, dangling gold earrings, and a waved gold ring. She put a chunky wooden bracelet around both my wrists, with a gold band abive that on my right hand.

I clumsily walked down the stairs, making it sound like I weighed 500 pounds with the loud stomps and clanks. Finally, when I made it downstairs, the first reaction I got was from my brother who said… "Woah! Kagome! You can actually look like a girl!"

I pounded him over the head, and Sango yelled at me, saying I'd mess up the manicure she gave me. It was clear, with white and pink Sakura blossoms weaving through it. Matching my dress.

I had to WALK down the shrine steps, and climbed on awkwardly with my dress. Luckily, it was a flowing bottom, and ended halfway down my calves. Sango was the same shape, but her flowed to the ground.

We slipped on our helmets, and we were off. I weaved in and out of traffic, watching to make sure my dress didn't get caught. I felt so ridiculous driving a motorcycle in a dress and high heels. But somehow we managed to get to the studio, and I hopped off. I took off my helmet, and smoothed down my hair.

Sango gracefully descended, and took off her helmet, locking it to the bike the same way I did.

She followed after me, and we stepped inside. We walked up to the desk, and that same rude bitch Kira was there.

"Hey Kira!" Sango greeted her, warily.

"Hey Ms. Slayer!" Who's you friend? She checked me up and down. "Can you believe that new maid Higurashi? This is only her second day, and she's already a few minutes late. So who did you say your friend was?" She popped her gum.

"This, Kira, is Kagome HIGURASHI! She's subbing for me because of my lip, elbow, and knee."

"Oh." Kira glared at me. "Well, she'll be modeling with Sesshomaru and Naraku. Today's shoot is called Bikini Beach. Have fun!" She said unenthusiastically. "Good luck finding a swim-suit! Our youngest bikini model is 13, and SHE'S better endowed than you." She smirked, and I stuck out my tongue at her.

Mmmm…. That lip-gloss tasted good!

"BIKINI?" I glared at Sango as she ushered me through the door.

"I packed you extra clothes. Look! There's the director."

The director jumped over to me. Demon Alert!

"Hello dear Sango. Thank you so much for finding such a pretty sub! Now Ms. Higurashi, why haven't you come to be a model before."

"Honestly? I never wanted to model. I've worked here since yesterday, and I'll be a cook/ maid for the next six weeks. If the supervisors here like me, I'll be a photographer."

"Well, Kagome, can I call you Kagome? You can call me Jak, it's short for Jakotsu. It's such a shame, to have such a beautiful face, and not be in front of a camera, but behind it."

"Can I feel to see what size you are? I want to know how tight the bikini will need to be."

When he brows come together slightly he laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm Gay." He said.

"Well, then I guess… Feel away!"

He smiled. "Kagome, I like you already"

Ten minutes later I was sitting in a van taking us to a beach around 4 hours away.

"Okay, models! And crew!" Jakotsu said through a mike at the front of the van. "We will get there around 2 o'clock. You can pay and what-not for 2 hours, then get to make-up! The shoot will start at 4. We will be staying at a hotel for 2 days, today, tomorrow, and we will leave the day after tomorrow."

"Sango! What about Gramps and Souta?"

"I already told them!"

"Clothes?"

"Packed and good to go!"

"Grrr. I hate you!" I growled at her, earning a few glances from everyone on the bus. Naraku and Sesshomaru, who were sitting in front of us turned at looked at us. They both stayed, looking at us, so I decided to engage them in competition.

"So… How long have you been models? I asked. I know Sango had been a diaper model.

"All our lives." They replied together.

"Oh." They turned around, and a couple of minutes passes before Naraku turned around again.

"So Kagome, I hope we can finish last night." Narkau smirked at me.

I saw the disgusted expression on Sesshomaru's face.

"Narkau, I'm not trying to be rude, or jealous, but you were a little for ward last night, and you were staring at my cousins cleavage the whole entire meal. So I don't really think that it'll work out for us."

I saw his eye-twitch, and Sesshomaru's face change to a ghost of a smile.

"Well, excuse me, isn't it customary for you to kiss your date after the evening is over?" He replied, hotly.

"Only if both sides want it!"

"Please, we both know that you wanted it!"

We were both standing and yelling at each other, the whole bus watching us. Sango looked bored, she knew I had a hot temper.

"Don't act like you know what I want! We've known each other for barely 24 hours!"

"I could see it in your eyes!"

"HOW COULD YOU! YOUR EYES WERE GLUED TO MY COUSINS CHEST!"

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU WERE TOTALLY OUT OF IT!"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE STARING AT MY COUSINS CHEST!"

"Well, maybe if you had a chest, I would be looking at you! You're barely even a woman! I bet you haven't even gotten your period yet!"

I blushed. "THAT ISN'T YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Oh my god!" He laughed. "You haven't even gotten your period! You're just a girl!"

"Well, Narkau, when you're balls grow in, we can call you a man then, so we're even right now, aren't we?"

"You bitch!"

"Bastard!"

With that he slapped me across the face, not hard to cause a bruise, but enough for it to swell a bit.

"YOU'RE SO LUCKY I'M A MIKO, IT'LL HEAL QUICKLY! BUT YOU'RE UNLUCKY BECAUSE YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!" I raised my hand back, a ball of swirling purple and pink energy. But Sango caught my arm, and Sesshomaru restrained Naraku.

"Both of you! That's enough!" Jak yelled into his mike, finally coming to his senses.

I huffed and sat back down. Just then I got a text.

~…~ will be Kagome

-…- will be whoever she's talking to.

-Good job! That was pretty impressive.-

~THANKS! =) Who is this?~

-Sesshomaru-

~How did you get this number?~

-Sango-

I looked over at Sano, who smiled at me. I grinned back, and turned back to my phone.

~You gotta love her. You must think of me as a whore, huh? I saw your face. You looked disgusted after Naraku said the first comment of last night.~

-I did. But after hearing your response, I was extremely impressed, especially after your little scene. ;)-

~Thanks, Sess. Do you mind if I call you that?~

-Go ahead.-

~Thanks! So what did you text me for?~

-Well, for the shoot, it's gonna be kinda like a lovey-dovey thing. Which is like you'll be the main girl, and either Naraku ore I will be the boyfriend, and the other will be the jealous one. He will try to get the girl, which will be shown in various pictures, but you'll always end up with the BF.-

~And…~

-Well, obviously you want me to play the BF, right?-

~Duh~

-So let's get to know each other. Who's your favorite band?-

~Green Day~

-Mine too!-

~This isn't helping~

-Fine. Then how about we take a walk on the beach-

~I can't leave Sango!~

-I think Sango is going to be spending time with one of the other models, Miroku.-

I looked over, and he was as right as rain. Sango was talking up a storm with a guy behind us.

The was had 6 rows of seats, plus a drivers seat, a mini-fridge next to the drivers seat, and a bathroom in the back, which was next to a two seat row, instead of a three seater. There was a tractor behind us full of the equipment and luggage.

~Lol, okay! A walk sounds lovely.~

-Awesome-

I looked up, and he smiled back at me.

Chappie three is out! Hope u enjoy!


End file.
